


Action Figures.

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is that AU fanfic where all the gladers live in an apartment building together. You know, the one with the My Little Ponies and Minho's obsession with Candy Crush Saga? Yup. That one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Figures.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a loser and this is what I do with my free time.
> 
> This is written in 100% pure sarcasm, and I actively hope you don't expect this to be any good.
> 
> I suck.
> 
> I really suck.
> 
> You can see the original post here: http://not-the-hero.tumblr.com/post/56447114082

Sometimes, Thomas felt like an action figure.

Not a very _well made_ action figure, but more of the horrible rip-offs that only little children waste their money on because they don't understand the importance of quality.

Yup, _that was Thomas._

It was a pessimistic view, and he knew that. But, at the same time, he didn’t really care. His analogy was true, for the most part, and he was sure if his friends weren’t on the desperate quest to make themselves seem fine with his growing hero-complex, well, they’d definitely agree.

He wanted to do more, but he couldn’t. He was stuck with his bad paint job and generally bad everything, and that was okay.

At least his stupid friends played the quality-blind children in this equation.

 

So, as Thomas found himself lugging boxes on boxes of shit into a decently _horrible_ apartment building with his best friend since kindergarten, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

At least Minho was actually helping.

Thomas sat the last of his possessions on the kitchen counter, glancing back at his friend who had stacked all of his boxes on their newly bought couch, and was currently attempting to stack another on top of the already leaning pile.

“Need help?” Thomas spoke up, not actually willing to give Minho any help with the situation.

Minho knew this, evidently, which is why the only reply Thomas got was a packing peanut thrown at his head, and Minho’s mumbling to accompany the throw. Thomas simply smiled, humored by how easy it was to bug his best friend.

“You know, when all of that falls on you and you break your iliac crest, I’m not calling the ambulance.” Thomas continued with arranging his boxes, waiting for Minho’s eventual reply.

And, expectedly, it came.

“One, _Thomas_ , your jokes still suck. Are you going to get the _hint_ that they suck and stop? Maybe? For my sake? I mean, honestly, killin’ me here. Two, stop hanging out with Jeff. I don’t know what a _‘iliac crest’_ is, and I don’t want to.” Minho took a breath, turning to Thomas with his arms crossed, sighing audibly.

“Lastly, if I break any bone in my beautifully sculpted body, you will not only drive my ass to the hospital in record timing, but you better fucking hope that I’m not an annoying sick person, because if I am, _you’re my nurse_.”

Thomas huffed at this, despite knowing that Minho was probably correct.

“I’d just make Alby take care of you. I’m sure he’d love to torture you when you’re too out of it to properly fight back.” Thomas turned as well, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Newt would just yell at you for letting Alby be a dick to me.”

“Newt would find it funny too.”

“No one finds _anything_ you think of funny, so I doubt that.”

“Teresa does.”

Minho turned at that, obviously not in the mood to talk about Teresa. This was probably completely justified, seeing as Thomas never really shuts up about her. And, due to the fact that Thomas spends ninety percent of his time with Minho, well, it’s bound to get to be an annoying topic.

Thomas turned too, lifting one of the many boxes he had of his random bedroom accessories, and stalked off into the room on the left side of the apartment, waiting for Minho to protest to his choice.

The silence only lasted a few beats before Minho let out a long string of complaints about Thomas’ approach at the stealing of the bedroom being unfair.

Thomas simply continued unpacking.


End file.
